The overall objective of this project is to perform clinical research in cancer, utilizing consenting patients with solid tumors, by cooperative interdisciplinary, inter-institutional protocols to increase the knowledge of the natural history of cancer and to improve the results of therapy. The studies of therapy are predominantly are predominantly based on the adjuvant use of drugs, including hormones and immunological agents.